


Strange Customs

by ShutUpAnna



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, New Year's Eve, They're just so soft, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUpAnna/pseuds/ShutUpAnna
Summary: “You humans.  Always finding excuses to kiss each other.”Graham and Ryan explain the New Year's kiss tradition to the Doctor, but Yaz isn't quite sure she understands it.





	Strange Customs

“Are you joking? I can never tell if you’re joking.” The Doctor scrunched up her nose as she studied Ryan’s face. “You’re telling me it’s human tradition to snog each other at the start of a new circumsolar orbit?”

“Not ‘snog’,” Graham interjected, shooting Ryan an exasperated look, “What he meant to say is that it’s tradition to start a new year with a kiss at midnight. It’s supposed to bring you good luck.”

Yaz giggled as she watched the exchange. The Doctor knew so much about the universe, and yet there was still room for surprises. The Doctor’s seemingly unflappable sense of wonder was just one of the many things that Yaz had grown to love about her.

The team had requested a trip home for New Year’s Eve. Though the Doctor didn’t quite understand the point of counting down a new year when she could (theoretically) transport them to any year they like, she’d agreed to take them there. As the TARDIS landed and the 4 of them headed for the door, the Doctor paused at the threshold. Graham and Ryan said a quick goodbye and agreed to meet back at the TARDIS the following day before heading off toward home.

Yaz walked a few paces before realizing the Doctor was no longer by her side. She turned and saw the Doctor standing at the TARDIS doors. Her face seemed to darken slightly, and her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

“Have you got any plans, Doctor?” Yaz asked, concerned. If there’s one thing Yaz had learned during her time with the Doctor, it was that she didn’t do well on her own. She needed the three of them as much as they needed her. 

“Oh, probably work on the TARDIS a bit. Maybe do some reading or… something.” The Doctor’s attempt at sounding casual fell flat. 

“Right,” Yaz squared her shoulders and walked with determined steps back to the TARDIS. “Come on. You’re spending New Year’s at mine.” Yaz grabbed the Doctor’s hand and pulled her away from the TARDIS, shutting the door behind them. The pair made their way toward Yaz’s flat, the Doctor rambling all the way about different human customs she found amusing. As they reached the door, the Doctor stopped suddenly. Before Yaz could ask what was wrong, the Doctor grabbed both her shoulders and stared intensely into her eyes. Yaz felt her pulse quicken as she attempted to process what was happening.

“Yaz, I’ve got something to ask you and it’s very important that you tell me the truth, okay?” Yaz nodded wordlessly, her eyes briefly fixing on the Doctor’s lips. Her stomach did somersaults as the Doctor opened them to speak again. “I need you to tell me… Were Graham and Ryan joking about the kiss thing because I’m honestly still not sure and it’s really bugging me.” 

Yaz couldn’t help but laugh at the serious look on the Doctor’s face. “You know, sometimes I forget that you’re actually an alien.” She chuckled, “It is a real tradition to start the new year with a kiss. Honestly I’m surprised you didn’t know that.”

The Doctor seemed amused at this. “You humans. Always finding excuses to kiss each other.”

Yaz opened the door of the flat and the pair found it empty. A quick walkthrough confirmed that they were indeed alone. “Looks like it’s just the two of us. My family must have gone to visit Nani for the night.” She turned to find the Doctor studying the pictures on the wall. She smiled as the Doctor excitedly pointed at a picture of Yaz as a child. 

“It’s getting close to midnight,” The Doctor said as made her way back to Yaz. “What do you normally do now? Drink champagne? Humans love champagne. Have you got any?”

“How about I put the kettle on instead?” Yaz gestured toward the kitchen.

“Brilliant! I love tea!” The Doctor smiled and plopped down on the sofa, finding the TV remote and turning it on. She flipped through the channels as Yaz busied herself in the kitchen. A few moments later, Yaz returned with two steaming mugs. She handed one to the Doctor as she sat down beside her.

“This is one of my favorite things on New Year’s Eve,” Yaz gestured to the TV, which was currently set to the BBC’s celebration broadcast. “They do a countdown and there’s fireworks at midnight.” Yaz glanced at the Doctor and smiled at the sight of her intently studying the TV, taking in every frame. She was grateful to be sharing this evening alone with the Doctor. She loved her family, but ever since she met the Doctor she found herself craving more and more time with her. It wasn’t just about the adventures and the danger. She had stopped lying to herself about her feelings long ago. To Yaz, being with the Doctor felt like home.

A gentle nudge from the Doctor’s elbow brought Yaz out of her reverie. “Time for the countdown. Ready?” Yaz nodded and the Doctor turned to face her, taking a hand in hers. Yaz felt the butterflies return and she attempted to steady her voice as the countdown started.

“10…9…8…7…6,” the Doctor joined in at Yaz’s cue and the two counted down in unison. “5…4…3…2…1!” Before Yaz could say another word, the Doctor leaned forward and kissed her softly. Yaz froze, feeling her cheeks flush and her stomach turn. She managed to get ahold of herself and gently pulled back from the kiss, her lips immediately missing the contact. 

“Doctor…” she stammered, trying to catch her breath, “I think you misunderstood. You’re supposed to kiss someone you fancy, someone you _love_ on New Year’s.” She looked awkwardly at the Doctor, her heart slamming against her chest. She tried to quiet her mind as thoughts of the Doctor’s lips raced through her head. 

The Doctor searched Yaz’s face. “Someone I love?” She asked quietly.

Yaz nodded, looking down at her hands. The Doctor reached out and gently lifted Yaz’s chin, tracing the line of her jaw with her thumb. “I thought that’s what I was doing.” She spoke softly, leaning in once more and pressing their lips together. Yaz felt as though her heart was going to pound out of her chest as she leaned into the kiss, placing her hands on the Doctor’s waist. In her life, Yaz had seen and experienced things that most people couldn’t comprehend. But none of it compared to the feeling of the Doctor’s lips on hers, soft and gentle and full of love. The Doctor’s thumb caressed Yaz’s cheek as she pulled away and placed a light kiss on the tip of her nose, resting her forehead against hers. 

“Happy New Year, Yaz.”

“Happy New Year, Doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been knocking around in my head since they announced the New Year's special. I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> Thank you to everyone who has left comments/kudos. I really appreciate it!


End file.
